Legends:Truque mental
Truque mental, ou o controle da mente, referem-se a um espectro de poderes da Força que influenciaram os pensamentos de criaturas sencientes, mais comumente usados para coagir em acordo por sugestão através de manipulação de voz, ou para fazer alguém revelar uma informação. Isso permitia que os seus praticantes resolvessem questões de uma forma não-violenta. Também poderia ser usado para apelar a uma impressão sensorial para distração ou causar fogo entre os inimigos. Uma variação sinistra do poder era "Corrupção da Força", uma habilidade que forçaria metas para o lado do usuário, enquanto lentamente drenava a sua vida.Star Wars: Empire at War O Mestre Jedi Quermiano Yarael Poof foi um dos usuários mais famosos dos truques mentais antes de sua morte em 27 ABY.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Persuasão da Força thumb|left|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi usou o Truque Mental Jedi em sua última viagem a Mos Eisley em 0 ABY.]] O conceito de persuasão da Força era a utilização da Força para exercer influência. Algumas espécies altamente organizados com faculdades mentais eram conhecidas por ser inerentemente resistentes aos seus efeitos, exigindo mais habilidade, entre eles Hutts, Toydarianos, Yinchorri, Kloodavianos''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi, Dashade, Falleen, Geonosianos e, possivelmente, Snivvianos. Por exemplo, Revan poderia persuadir Motta, o Hutt, mas Luke Skywalker falhou em sua tentativa de convencer Jabba, o Hutt. Também durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, algumas fileiras de soldados foram treinados para resistir a esta técnica.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Revelado se a Jedi Exilada tentar persuadir com a Força os mercenários que capturaram o Mestre Vrook. Variações conhecidas incluíam '''afetar a mente' e dominar a mente, com dominar a mente sendo uma versão mais avançada do anterior. Ao usar um truque da mente Jedi, um Jedi muitas vezes acenava sua mão para ajudar na persuasão. O Jedi adotava um peculiar tom de voz, juntamente com uma expressão facial ocasional. O ser senciente que era a vítima do truque da mente tende a adotar um tom de voz casual, mas uma expressão facial peculiar. Se o truque sucedesse, ele ou ela concordava então com o que estava sendo dito a ele sem ser capaz de pensar por si mesmo. Momentos depois, eles se sentem confusos sobre seu novo parecer, mas geralmente não sentem vontade de voltar atrás. Usuários da Força experientes poderiam forçar persuasçoes a distâncias mais longas, por exemplo, entre naves.In Star Wars: Republic 5: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 5, Ki-Adi-Mundi persuade com a Força uma nave da Federação de Comércio para permiti-lo pousar em Tatooine. O uso do truque da mente era uma questão de moral para os Jedi, como ele violava o livre-arbítrio do indivíduo e da consciência. Assim, os Jedi foram estritamente proibidos de usar para benefício pessoal (como em apostas ou em negociações), reservando a sua utilização para quando seria servir o bem maior (bem maior também poderia ser, por vezes, uma razão para ignorar essa restrição); Sith e Jedi Negros por outro lado, não tinham receio sobre o uso da capacidade. Ao instruir os alunos Jedi, Yarael Poof salientou que um usuário deve estar atento ao utilizar esta habilidade, que seu alvo era, no entanto, um ser vivo com vida própria, e que precaução extra devia ser exercida como seu comando poderia potencialmente arruinar a vida de seu alvo. Ele deu esta explicação no Holocron Asli Krimsan: "Enquanto que este guarda pode provar ser um obstáculo em sua missão, ele é também um ser vivo. Ele pode não ser ameaçador por natureza, meramente um empregado ou servo. Ele pode ter uma família, outros que se preocupam com ele. Se o tivesse encontrado sob circunstâncias diferentes, você poderia ter descoberto que ele era um amigo e aliado. O que fazer, então? Fazer o guarda vê-lo como uma criatura pequena e não ameaçadora? Fazê-lo dormir, ou esquecer que te viu? Hipnoticamente sugerir que você saltou longe de onde você está, e incentivar o guarda a perseguir a aparição que você criou? Projetar uma imagem assustadora que irá levá-lo a fugir? Todas essas coisas poderiam funcionar muito bem, jovem Jedi, mas já considerou as consequências? E se o guarda gosta de atirar em criaturas pequenas e não ameaçadoras? E se sua espécie for fisicamente incapaz de dormir? E se ele se esquece que te viu, mas o fato de que ele, mesmo involuntariamente, lhe permitir passar vai custar-lhe o seu trabalho ou sua vida? Que trauma físico irá ele sofrer se ele perseguir sua aparição até uma parede de rocha sólida? E se você deixá-lo com tanto medo que ele morre no local, ou esquece a natureza da gravidade, enquanto ele tenta escapar ao longo da borda do penhasco mais próximo?" thumb|[[Qui-Gon Jinn tenta usar um truque mental em Watto.]]Truques mentais poderiam também ser usados para converter os indivíduos para lutar por outro. O clone Starkiller era proficiente nessa técnica.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, o Imperador Palpatine torcia as vontades de unidades imperiais, como a Força de Ataque Alfa para o lado negro de modo que se um Jedi tentasse converter uma unidade, eles cometeriam suicídio.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Medo da Força thumb|left|Um usuário-sombrio usa Medo da Força em sua vítima. Medo da Força era um poder da Força do lado negro e possivelmente uma variante do lado negro do Truque Mental Jedi, utilizado em torno de 4.000 ABY por Sith e Jedi com tendências ao lado negro. O portador ataca diretamente as partes mais profundas da mente do alvo, causando uma agitação de medo incontrolável que causa estragos nas capacidades do alvo. Através da pura força de vontade, um usuário poderia levá-lo a perder completamente a sua coragem, e se deixado desprotegido, os efeitos podem ser graves, rapidamente desmoralizando o inimigo com um sentimento de desespero e arrependimento. Dependendo da vítima, teria causado-lhe quer se esconder defensivamente ou fugir de seu adversário completamente. O medo da Força foi classificado como uma potência do lado negro devido ao fato de que o medo é uma emoção do lado negro. No entanto, como acontece com muitos poderes, era a intenção por trás de seu uso que contava, e Jedi às vezes o usava para neutralizar uma situação potencialmente perigosa. Por exemplo, Luke Skywalker usou esse poder sobre os habitantes animais da baixa Coruscant para protegerem a si e seus companheiros durante a crise Corelliana. Ele optou para sacudir as mentes dos animais com medo quando ele se deparou com um grande bando e o medo foi a emoção mais facilmente reconhecível disponível. Ele fez isso para salvar a vida de todos. O Medo da Força tinha duas variantes avançadas, Horror da Força e Insanidade da Força. Horror da Força permitia que o usuário da Força fizesse vários inimigos entrar em um estado catatônico de pânico que era mais grave e mais difícil de defender do que o Medo da Força básico. À semelhança, Insanidade Força também permitia que o usuário da Força afetasse vários inimigos de uma só vez, embora a uma gama ainda maior que seu antecessor. Como a forma mais avançada de Medo da Força, seu efeito era mais devastador, com as vítimas, possivelmente, descendo a um estado total de loucura frenética e demente enquanto que sua situação parecia de repente se tornar irremediável. Projeção da Força thumb|[[Mara Jade (direita) e sua Projeção da Força.]] Projeção da Força era uma curiosa capacidade dos Jedi, e foi possivelmente uma variação de Ilusão da Força. Era uma técnica com a qual um usuário pode criar uma aparição da Força inanimada semelhante a si mesmo para distrair, confundir ou atrair inimigos. Talvez não seja estritamente um truque mental, a imagem projetada era plenamente capaz de interceptar fogo que chegasse, e era visível a todos ao seu redor, não apenas a um alvo selecionado. Controle da mente Também conhecido como domínio da mente ou controle mental, controle da mente era o equivalente do lado negro ao Truque Mental Jedi, embora o controle da mente fosse muito mais invasivo, sendo um poder Sith. Ele assumia o controle total da mente da(s) vítima(s) afetada(s) pelo poder. Níveis mais altos de domínio permitiam que mais pessoas fossem controladas, apesar de seus efeitos sobre os membros de certas espécies com uma imunidade inata a truques mentais (como Hutts ou Toydarianos) não estarem confirmados. Darth Maul utilizou este poder antes da Federação de Comércio atacar Theed. Palpatine poderia ter utilizado essa capacidade para controlar o Senado Galáctico durante os últimos dias da Velha República. O clone de Galen Marek, Starkiller, empregou este poder para fazer com que seus inimigos saltassem para a morte ao lutar por ele. Outros possíveis praticantes dessa habilidade incluíam Joruus C'baoth, Luke Skywalker, Luuke Skywalker (o clone de Luke, criado sob a direção do C'baoth), e Kreia (vulgo Darth Traya). Ilusão da Força Ilusão da Força era um poder da Força muito poderoso, um subconjunto dos vários poderes de truques mentais. O utilizador projeta uma imagem na mente dos seres dentro do alcance, de qualquer coisa desde uma coluna de fogo a uma horda de monstros rabugentos e uma frota de naves de guerra, dependendo do alcance. O usuário poderia "ver" bem a ilusão, embora ela estivesse apenas parcialmente lá, semi-transparente como um holograma. thumb|left|Uma Jedi cria uma Ilusão da Força de um número maior de naves de guerra. As principais diferenças entre uma ilusão da Força e um holograma é que ao contrário de um holograma, a ilusão pode ser controlada mentalmente e era limitada apenas pela imaginação do usuário. Ainda mais importante, uma ilusão da Força não afetava apenas a visão de uma criatura. Desde que era projetada diretamente no cérebro da criatura, ela aparecia em todos os sentidos da criatura, desde olfato, audição, como à ecolocalização. Mesmo vendo-a através de um sistema eletrônico, como um olho cibernético ou uma câmera era inútil se a criatura estivesse dentro do alcance da ilusão durante sua duração, a criatura "veria" com o sistema como se a ilusão realmente estivesse lá, embora qualquer reprodução após a ilusão acabaria em revelar nada. Apesar de poderoso, não era isento a desvantagens. A principal delas era que não tinha absolutamente nenhum efeito sobre qualquer mente que não fosse orgânica, como dróides e outros IA, e tinha um efeito muito reduzido (ou quase inexistente) em usuários da Força ou espécies resistentes à Força como Hutts e Yuuzhan Vong. Era também difícil de aprender. Enquanto ilusões da Força poderiam fazer alguma coisa do nada, ela não poderia fazer nada de alguma coisa (em outras palavras, tornar alguém invisível, mas para esse fim, Imersão da Força seria usado), embora fosse possível esconder qualquer coisa dentro da ilusão. Além disso, a ilusão não oferecia substância física. Embora possa ser "sentida", na maioria dos casos, qualquer apêndice que tocasse iria passar direto, geralmente traindo seu estado. Claro, esse detalhe permitia várias aplicações para o lado negro tais como a utilização de uma ilusão para esconder uma armadilha perigosa, ou para torturar seus oponentes com dor fantasma. Finalmente, o uso sucessivo de uma ilusão da Força poderia ser cansativo, especialmente nas faixas extremas da habilidade (milhares de quilômetros, grande o suficiente para ser usada para afetar a nave-mãe do combate). Lumiya usava ilusão da Força em espelhos no seu quarto, fazendo as pessoas refletidas parecerem mais atraentes do que realmente eram. Os Fallanassi, devido às suas habilidades de manipular a Corrente Branca, eram capazes de criar ilusões poderosas. No entanto, ao contrário da maioria dos sensitivos à Força, ilusões criadas pela Corrente Branca poderiam ser criadas para ser tão irreais ou reais como o usuário quisesse, com as ilusões mais convincentes sendo visualmente indistinguíveis de um objeto real. Por outro lado, ilusões Fallanassi poderiam ser feitas para serem intencionalmente insubstanciais, como enganar um ser senciente em pensar que algo que era real não era real. Yarael Poof, sendo descrito como um "ilusionista consumado", era também um perito em ilusões da Força, e era conhecido por tê-la usado durante várias ocasiões. Através da Força, Poof determinaria medos inatos de um oponente. Com base nesses temores, ele, então, projetaria imagens deles para os exércitos atacados, provocando fins rápidos para batalhas que teriam irrompido em derramamento de sangue. De certa forma, isso não era diferente dos efeitos do medo da Força, embora com um método diferente. thumb|Uma Jedi usa "mascarada" para esconder sua aparência.Uma variação conhecida de ilusão da Força era mascarada. Mascarada permitia ao usuário projetar uma imagem na mente de uma pessoa sobre o usuário, essencialmente mascarar a aparência. A técnica do lado negro para a criação de ilusões, ou objetos mentais, envolvia conjurar projeções astrais visíveis e realistas de o que quer que o ilusionista desejasse através do uso de magia Sith. As ilusões distorciam todas as percepções sensoriais de um indivíduo, e só através da concentração sobre a Força um indivíduo era capaz de percebê-las como sendo falsas. thumb|left|[[Darth Wyyrlock (III)|Darth Wyyrlock Terceiro usa ilusões para distrair os guerreiros do Malevolência.]] Com simples gestos com as mãos, um feiticeiro poderia criar o que ela desejava manifestar. Como uma aplicação do lado negro, feiticeiros tendem a criar formas horríveis de serpentes e outras criaturas para atormentar as vítimas. Brincando com todos os sentidos da vítima, a ilusão poderia aparentemente atacar pessoas, se elas realmente acreditassem que a aparição fosse real. No entanto, a ilusão poderia ser desfeita, caso a vítima deixasse de acreditar que ela existia. As ilusões também poderiam ser desfeitas se o feitiço fosse interrompido por um poderoso ataque do lado luminoso.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith thumb|''Alguns de vocês, comerciantes de Carbonita, ousaram resistir ao nosso domínio.'' Aleema Keto demonstra sua proficiência na criação de ilusões. O antigo Lorde Negro dos Sith Naga Sadow era um mestre na projeção de ilusões. Ele jápossuía considerável habilidade natural, mas para aumentar a força de suas ilusões, Sadow muitas vezes empregava o uso de talismãs Sith ou tecnologia. Durante a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço, ele sentava em sua esfera de meditação e projetar magníficas ilusões de bestas de guerra nos campos de batalha de Koros Maior, Coruscant e Kirrek. Sua concentração, no entanto, era quebrada quando uma de suas próprias naves capitais disparava sobre a sua esfera de meditação, fazendo com que suas ilusões mágicas desaparecessem, levando às derrotas Sith em todos os três planetas. Quando o espaçador Gav Daragon estava sendo iniciado como aprendiz Sith por Sadow, ele recebeu de Sadow instruções rudimentares em criar ilusões. A força de Daragon era mínima, cada ilusão que ele conjuasse passaria de algo agradável para uma horrível forma espectral. A feiticeira Sith Aleema Keto também era bastante eficiente com essa capacidade. Pela simples gestos com as mãos, Aleema poderia criar o que ela desejava manifestar. Dentre suas criações mais populares estavam horríveis formas de serpentes e outras criaturas que ela usava para torturar as vítimas, como a enguia Adegan que ela fez substituir a língua de seu antigo tutor, Korus. Durante a Primeira Batalha da Imperatriz Teta, Aleema projetou pastadores espaciais e enormes naves de guerra contra a frota da República Galáctica. Ela também podia formar ilusões mais obscuras, como transformar espadas em animais vivos, tecnologia em monstros ou fantasmas de cabeças decepadas. O Imperador Sith utilizou a técnica de ilusão para combater o Cavaleiro Jedi que enfrentou ele em Dromund Kaas durante a Guerra Fria. As Nightsisters de Dathomir tinham uma percepção da Força muito diferente do que os Jedi e Sith, parte integrante do que era a projeção de ilusões através de "feitiços de ilusão".Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul Restraint Massacre Em cerca de 137 DBY, Darth Wyyrlok usou esse feitiço contra Demtri e Gerlun, membros do Malevolência, no Mantê de Andeddu no planeta Prakith, fazendo Gerlun matar Demtri. Darth Andeddu e Wyyrlok então lutaram com ilusões, uma competição que Andeddu acabou perdendo. Notas e referências Categoria:Poderes da Força